The new Woo Woo Woo couple
by K2 Army
Summary: Follow Kelly Kelly's and Zack Ryder's adventure, what happens when they are put in a storyline together? Can they over-come the drama? Chapter 9 preview is now up!
1. Storyline together

**This was a request by one of my reviewers on my Kelly Kelly story, she or he (jen07201, sorry if I did that wrong) asked if I could do a Kelly Kelly X Zack Ryder story so I'm agreeing too it, please leave a review on request you wish me to do or PM, enjoy anyway. No bad reviews please and enjoy. By the way I don't own WWE (I wish I did) or anyone in WWE I just made this story for fun.**

(Kelly Kelly POV)

I walked around the backstage area just to get a bottle of water and I bumped in-to someone I thought wasn't there, I looked up to see the 'Long Island Iced Z Zack Ryder' "I'm sorry broski I didn't see you there, I was just getting ready for my match" Kelly replied to Zack's comment "it's cool, so I've seen your Youtube show it's funny." Zack laughed "I'm glad you thought it was funny, well I've got to go later Broski," I waved at Zack and my phone started to ring at this point it was Vince McMahon "Kelly could you come to my office I have a great storyline for you." I put my phone away and walked to Mr. McMahon's, I knocked on the door and I could hear him inside saying "come in."

I opened the door and I saw Mr. McMahon he sat at his desk "Kelly sit down I got the perfect storyline with someone you might like." I smiled I cannot wait to see who I was in a storyline with there was a knock at the door.

Mr. McMahon yelled come in at the person outside the door, out of all people I know Zack Ryder came though the door. "Sup' Vince what's the storyline you want me to do" Mr. McMahon replied "sit down Zack I'll get to that." Zack listened to Vince and sat down next to me, I seen Zack smile at me. Vince explained to me and Zack about our storyline, "right let's get down to business, about this storyline I was thinking since Eve has turned heel and Kelly is having a feud with Eve right now I was thinking maybe you two can be in a on-screen relationship, so what do think this is what I have so far you both start tonight." Vince handed us both scripts I started to read the script as did Ryder, we both agreed Zack asked me a question "I'll do it if you want to do it?" I nodded my head "okay I'll do it, I mean how hard can it be?" Vince smiled as we both agreed to do the storyline "great now damn it get ready for tonight." We both ran out of the office to get ready "right Kelly I'll see you later tonight," "as shall I" I replied to Zack.

(1 minute till' the show starts.")

Eve sneaked up behind me I jumped a bit "sorry, so heard your in a storyline with Zack, this is going to be perfect; you both are perfect for each other" I smiled "I know I can't wait it happens tonight so, yeah" Eve hugged me "see you later, and by the way we have a backstage segment together tonight so see you later Kel." I smiled and get my ring gear ready for tonight.

(Backstage segment with Eve and Kelly Kelly.)

The camera zoomed in on Eve's face the fans booed at the heel diva, "did you know Zack is a tool, he actually thought I liked him," Eve laughed at that "plus I was just using other people like one person called Kelly Kelly," the fans cheered once they heard that name. "I mean I don't know why everyone likes Kelly I mean I'm a two time divas champion, I'm a diva search winner, she's just a model and a pretty face." Kelly walked behind her "what did you say about me Eve," Eve jumped out of her seat once she heard Kelly's voice "hi Kelly long time no talk" Kelly slapped Eve in the face, Eve did the same to Kelly, and it ended up having a backstage brawl two backstage workers broke it up "you want to mess with me Eve or should I say hoeski," Eve tried to hit Kelly back, but all to no prevailed. The segment ended with Kelly with a angry look on her face.

Eve walked back to Kelly "did I slap you to hard," Eve said while trying to look to see if she did any damage to Kelly "no it's cool, did I slap you to hard" laughing. A backstage worker walked behind them "great job girls," Eve fixed her hair "well we better get ready." Kelly and Eve walked to the diva locker rooms.

(In-ring segment with Eve.)

"Listen to me people I'm a real women in a man's world, you know it anyone would love to get used by me, as for Kelly Kelly everyone knows I'm better than her."

(Oh radio plays)

Everyone cheered and some were doing the woo woo woo chant, "Eve how's the hoeski doing anyway, I have some help here who doesn't mind taking you down."

(Holla plays, everyone cheers.)

Kelly comes out to a big pop, Kelly runs in the ring and jumps on Eve she starts punching Eve in the face, Eve tried hard to protect her face but Kelly was still punching, Eve crawled the corner everyone knew what was coming the move that was made famous by 'the stink face' but Kelly added something to the mix she did the fist pump and the woo woo woo, everyone joined in with her Eve quickly got out of the ring and ran backstage, Zack joined Kelly in the ring and they exchanged a hug and they looked at each other and they started to kiss each other and the fans loved every minute of it, Zack and Kelly both walked back stage.

Eve waited for both of them "you two did good out there, I'm proud well better get out of these clothes," Eve walked away and it was just Zack and Kelly "so Kelly if your not busy after the show would you like to got out for something to eat?" Kelly smiled "I would love to Zack I'll met you by the car-park I'm going to get ready.

I walked to the divas locker room and I saw the rest of the divas I walked over to Eve "Eve guess what," Eve looked at me "what?" Kelly jumped and said "I'm going on a date with Zack Ryder or something to eat who you don't want to class it as a date," Eve screamed along with me "oh my god, after the date you better tell me every bit of detail" Beth walked up to us "what are you two screaming about" Kelly jumped and said to the glamzon "I'm going on a date with Zack." Beth smiled "that's great and that storyline is looking great too keep it up."

I got ready for what was going to be a date in my mind and I walked though the area and to the car-park and I seen Zack "ready to go out with the true long island iced Z" Kelly smiled and laughed at the comment what Zack made we had to walk by a couple of fans, once we walked out people were screaming when they saw us two I could here in the background men going 'way to go Zack!' and women going 'oh my god I want to be Kelly now' we both walked to the car and got in, that was some night at RAW.

**What do you think a Zack X Kelly story, I've never seen a Zack X Kelly story, so thanks for the request (jen07201) I'll keep going with this story if you want too, if you got any request for any Superstar or Diva story review or PM me and I'll write them, what do you think of this one I quite like it, so thanks for reading take care spike your hair Woo woo woo you know it (Zack Ryder's quote not mine.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Eve's a Hoeski

**Hey guys I'm back with the story, sorry for the late update the charger on my laptop has been broken so yeah, anyway here's chapter 2. Just a little note I'll be using superstars names by the ring names, just a little note.**

(Zack's POV)

Me and Kelly arrived for dinner, I got out the car and so did Kelly we both walked in together linking arms. We both sat at tables and a waiter came over, "hello sir and madam how can I be at your services," Kelly laughed at the waiter "don't worry you don't need to put on a posh accent." "Of course so what would you like?" This time he spoke normally instead of a southern English accent. "Don't worry Kelly I'll order for you," Kelly smiled "no Zack it's cool you don't have to do that for me" she ordered "I don't know what to pick," I just randomly picked from the menu "so Kelly how's your life been?" Kelly lightly smiled "it's been good been going though a tough time, I nearly broke a bone during practice but all and all it's been fine," I smiled, Kelly was so good in and out of the ring and don't know why some people hate her, "well my life has been great, did you know that you can finally post comments on my you-tube show," Kelly laughed.

(2 hours later, Zack's POV)

Me and Kelly walked out and went back to the car, "I had a good time Zack we should do this again." I smiled "I'd love to do it again too," once we where back at the hotel I walked Kelly to her hotel room "Zack I had fun we should do this again some-time."

(Kelly's POV)

I could not help but gaze into Zack's eyes there was something about them I just loved. I just smiled there was much to say. I could tell Zack was getting lost in my eyes as well, Zack got closer to my face and I got closer to Zack's as well it looked like we were about to kiss. I closed my eyes "hey Kelly, hey Zack both stopped to look at Eve "oh hi Eve, well Zack I've got to go see you later." I waved at him and he waved back he looked sad. I looked to the ground.

Me and Eve got back to our hotel room "so how was you're date with Zack?" I glared at Eve "what, what did I do?" I angrily yelled "you know full well me and Zack was about to kiss." Eve just shrugged her shoulders "no I didn't, did you know full well that I liked Zack?" I changed my face expression "what?" Eve looked angry "yeah I did," I looked to the ground "you didn't tell me that you liked Zack." Eve folded her arms "well I did" "why didn't you stop me going on a date with Zack?" Eve rolled her eyes "because I wanted you to be happy, I only thought it was going to be one little thing but when I saw you nearly kiss then that's when I got mad," I just had changed my expression "oh okay Eve if you like Zac-" "yeah I do like Zack so stay away from him!" I had my eyes open "okay if that's what you want."

I just changed and went to bed _'I can't believe Eve just yelled at me and told me to stay away from Zack' _I just went to sleep.

(Eve's POV)

I peeked in Kelly's room to see if she was asleep she was. I ran to Zack's room and knocked on the door, Zack opened it "hey Eve, what's up?" I giggled "oh nothing I'm just bored so I came here." Zack scratched his head "is Kelly busy or-" I cut him off by putting my index finger on Zack's lips "don't speak I came her because I just wanted to have a drink with you." Zack nodded "okay what did you bring I don't have any drinks only water." I pulled out a bottle of wine "want to drink?" Zack nodded "yeah sure." I clapped.

(Third person POV)

Eve and Zack had more than enough drinks, but Zack had way to much "so Zack how was your day" Eve slid her finger down Zack's chest. "It was fine" Zack laughed after that "so Ev-" Zack was cut off by Eve planting her lips on Zack's lips.

(Kelly POV)

I could not sleep I got out of bed and walked to Zack's room. I remember him saying one time if I had any problem I can just come I, I just came in.. But I wish I never did because I saw Eve making out with Zack. I covered my mouth with my left hand, I was shocked on what happened.

**:O cliff hanger Eve making out with Zack, Eve being a bi**h to Kelly. Find out what happens in the next chapter. ****J **


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**Hey I'm back sorry about the long update my laptop charger is fully broken now and I'm stuck using my old mini laptop, I'm going to get a new laptop soon hopefully, you know the same thing I don't own WWE, yeah let's get started.**

(Kelly's POV)

I still was still shocked on what just happened, I can't believe one of my best friends is making out with the guy I've liked since he debuted, I stormed out of Zack's room and back to my own room.

(Eve's POV)

Zack stopped kissing me and asked "what was that noice?" I giggled "nothing you're just hearing things come on let's just relax and lay on your bed," Zack pointed at the door "get out Eve!" I put my hands in the air "sorry Zack I'll get out just don't be mad at me." I quickly got out of Zack's room and back to my own. I smiled at what I did.

**Next day: 9:04 AM (Kelly's POV)**

I walked out of my room and down to the gym today was a smack down taping and a house show for RAW, I went down and AJ saw me "hey Kelly, what's wrong?" I sure AJ noticed my facial expression "oh it's nothing just a rough night last night" AJ put her arm on my shoulder "It's okay Kelly remember you've got friends that care about you" I smiled "thanks AJ, well I've got to go to the gym so you later" AJ waved as I left I was still walking till' I stopped and noticed Eve and Maxine talking to each other "so what happened with you and Kelly last night she looked really upset," Eve smiled "about what?" Maxine just shrugged "I don't know I hardly talk to her, but you're her best friend so?" Eve just tapped Maxine on the shoulder "Maxine this about me and Kelly no one else" I just walked away and walked in the gym.

Raw house-show 6:58 PM (Eve POV)

I walked along the catering area and saw Zack by the food table "hey Zack need any help," Zack looked up at me "no Eve it's fine just leave me alone okay," I put a sad look on my face "okay Zack, but before I forget Zack how much do you like Kelly?" Zack scratched his chin "I don't know after that date I loved her to pieces but.." I smiled "but what?" Zack replied "I don't think she's my kind of girl you know" I smiled even more "okay well I'll see you later and before I forget Kelly has told a whole lot of things about you, how she hates your you-tube show and how she thinks you're a nerd" Zack widen his eyes "she said that but yesterday she said how much she likes my show," I replied "well she lied, I'll see you later Zack." I waved at Zack and ran to the Divas locker room.

(Kelly's POV)

I sat down on a steel chair drinking water until I saw Eve coming up to me "Kelly I'm so sorry about yesterday, I didn't know what I was thinking" I sat up "are you sure Eve can I trust you" Eve nodded "oh course you can trust me we've been friends since I won the Diva search" I smiled "yeah well okay are we friends again?" Eve nodded "were friends and before I can forget Zack's been saying really mean things about you." I put both my hands on my hips "really?" Eve nodded again "yeah he's been saying, how your still in the company is by sleeping with every superstar," I lowered my head "he said that?" "yeah he said a whole bunch of other things but I don't want to make you cry." I nearly cried why would Zack say that "okay I'll be okay let's just do this match" Eve smiled.

(WWE Raw house-show match Eve and Beth Vs. Kelly and Layla)

(Holla by Desiree Jackson plays)

I come out to a big pop I do my usual entrance "the following Divas tag team match is set for one fall, introducing first from Jacksonville, Florida Kelly Kelly." I wait in the ring for my tag team partner.

(Nasty girl plays)

Layla comes out with a big pop as well. "And her partner from Miami, Florida she is the WWE Divas champion Layla" Layla comes in the ring and hugs Kelly while they wait in the ring.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnson plays)

Beth comes out "And there opponent from Buffalo, New York the Glamazon Beth Phoenix" she got up on the turnbuckle and did her pose.

(She looks good (V3) by Jim Johnson plays)

Eve went out with the usual boos "and her partner from Denver, Colorado Eve Torres" Eve came out and did her pose.

**That's all for now I'll include the match in the next chapter hope you enjoyed this. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4: That's what she said

**Hey guys sorry about not updating in a while, but I'm off school for a week so I can write more chapters by then so here's chapter 4: That's what she said. By the way about me saying I will be writing the match sorry I can't really do that but I'm including more in this chapter, P.S I don't own anything.**

(Kelly's POV)

Me and Layla both won our tag team match. Me and Layla went backstage to get water "great show we had out there Layla, you was great" Layla smiled "thanks Kelly you was as well, just like the good ole' days when we were both in ECW," Kelly laughed "yeah I'll see you later at the hotel." Before Layla was about the leave she asked me a question "want a ride back to the hotel?" I nodded, she waved at me. I turned around and I saw a person I didn't want to see. It was Zack I moved my hair back a bit "hi Zack" Zack did a little wave at me "hi Kelly, I've got a question did you really say I'm a loser and a nerd?" I had a questionable look on my face I never said anything like that "I'll never say anything like that to you" Zack smiled "but before I forget did you say the only reason that I'm still in the company is that I sleep with every superstar" Zack had the reaction I had "I would never ever say that in my life promise." I giggled I gazed into Zack's eyes and before our lips could connect "Kelly I have to get back to the hotel" Layla appeared "hi Zack, Kelly please I need to get back" I muttered "okay" I left with Layla back to the hotel.

(Eve's POV)

I walked down the hall and spotted Maxine "Eve I just saw Kelly and Zack together and they nearly kissed but Layla needed Kelly to go back to the hotel" I put my hands on my hips "how do you know Maxine?" "I over-heard them," I smiled "good keep this up Maxine, if you continue like this maybe I could ask for you to be in a storyline with me and you'll get moved up to RAW then." I walked away and did a little strut down the catering area.

(Zack's POV)

I walked down the catering area with both of my hand on my head, Dolph appeared out of no where "Zack buddy miss me, of course you did so how's your dad doing?" I smiled "good anyway what's up" Dolph "oh nothing just here to say that I'll be taking the internet championship off you" I laughed "yeah right buddy, many people have tried but failed." Dolph answered back "no I will win because I Dolph friggin' Ziggler I'm a showoff" I laughed along "yeah right, what ever I'm going back to the hotel later broski."

(Kelly's POV)

I got back to the hotel with Layla and we both went up to our hotel rooms "okay why did you want to go back to the hotel?" Layla searched the room "I want to give a present to someone but I can't find it" I looked around with her "what does it look like?" Layla was still looking through the draws "it's a small white teddy bear" I still was searching.

(Eve's POV)

I got to the hotel and walked in until I ran into Maxine again "what do you want now Maxine?" Maxine smiled "look what I got," I rolled my eyes "teddy bears are not what I'm looking for Maxine" I was about to walk away in till she caught my wrist "no you see it's Layla's, Layla makes up the excuse of 'I'm giving it to someone' but really it's from her parents for a kind' of good luck" I took the small white teddy bear "oh why give me this" Maxine laughed "well both Kelly and Layla will be looking for this and well you know you have enough time to you know do what ever it is you're doing" I fake laughed "really Maxine, you think a woman like me needs time to do what I'm planning on doing, I'm going to do what I am planning to do when I want to so.." I moved Maxine out the way and grabbed the teddy bear out her hands and went to my hotel room.

(Kelly's POV)

I still was looking in till I heard a knock, I answered it. It was Eve "what do you want Eve?" Eve just smiled "to give this little teddy bear to your friend. Miss Layla El" Layla walked out the bathroom "hey that's my teddy bear Eve, give me it" Eve gladly handed the teddy bear to Layla what was that girl planning.

(Layla's POV)

Why would Eve steal my teddy bear? I had questions running through my mind but Eve spoke up "Maxine stole it so sorry." Eve waved, what was Eve planning?

**So what do you think Eve's planning, sorry about updating in a while been busy in the real world thanks for reviewing Broski's, later peace. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5: Monday Night RAW

**Hey guys I'm back, again sorry about not updating I have exams next week so I'm revising but I was bored and did this hope you enjoy, I don't own anything.**

(Kelly Kelly's POV)

(Monday Night RAW)

I walked down the catering area of the arena and saw Eve coming this way, I quickly turned around but she grabbed my wrist "hey Kelly, want to go somewhere after the show?" I quickly made a accuse I didn't want to hang around with Eve "I'm sorry, I'm busy with Layla after the show" Eve smiled "why we haven't hung around with each other in a long time, what's wrong" I crossed my arms "I can't help but notice that one second you're nice but the next you act strange and weird" Eve looked sad after that "if that's what you feel about me, then fine.." Eve started to run away I quickly went after her "no Eve I'm sorry; I'll come with you after the show," Eve smiled then "thanks Kelly."

(Eve's POV)

When Kelly went I smiled even wider, I noticed Maxine "hey Maxine I need to talk to you, I can tell you my plan now," I saw Maxine's face change "I'm sorry Eve, I can't do this anymore you're to mean and I can't stand it." I looked away for second and looked back at Maxine "what did you just say to me?" Maxine replied to my question "you heard me Eve" without a answer I slapped Maxine in the face. Maxine covered her face as I went walking down the catering area.

(Kelly's POV)

I went to the women's locker room Layla came up to me "hey Kelly want to somewhere after the show?" I shook my head "I'm sorry I can't, I'm going somewhere with Eve" Layla looked at me like I was a alien "why you going 'somewhere' with Eve she's been acting strange lately and she stole my teddy bear that my parents got me for good luck." I replied "Eve didn't steal the teddy bear it was Maxine and besides Eve needs to have someone hang round with her" Layla just got her Divas championship and left.

(Eve's POV)

I went to the dressing room and saw Kelly in there "hey Kelly so where do you want to go after the show? I'm thinking we could hit the movies," I just saw Kelly shrug "movies it is then" I went to my draw that had my wresting gear in and picked out an outfit "Kelly do you mind, I know were all girls here but I don't really like to change if someone's in here" Kelly quickly left, I went to the door and locked it.

(Monday night RAW Layla vs. ? for the divas championship)

(Nasty Girl plays)

Layla comes out to a good pop "this divas match is set for one fall and it's for the Divas championship introducing first from Miami, Florida she is the Divas champion Layla" Layla did her entrance and waited in the ring. "And her opponent."

(She looks good to me plays)

Eve comes out in a business suit "Layla, Layla sweetheart I'm not your opponent and no people it's not Kharma it's someone you might call a friend of mine and your's please welcome Kelly Kelly."

(Holla plays)

Kelly comes out to a decent pop and gets in the ring to start the match.

(5 minutes into the match)

Layla is looking face down to the ground everyone knows what Kelly is setting Layla up for K2 she hits it and goes for the cover 1..2..3 Kelly Kelly wins the divas championship for the second time in her career.

(Backstage segment with Zack Ryder and Kelly Kelly)

I walked backstage everyone was celebrating with me Zack went up to me "congrats Kelly" we both gazed into each other's eyes and nearly kissed but Layla came up to me "hey Kelly I respect you winning the championship but I'm letting you know next week on Monday night I'm getting a re-match."

**Sorry this wasn't the greatest chapter of mine but of well, and sorry for not including more Zack and Kelly I will next time, anyway see you later Broski's. And sorry about the short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The two best friends

**Hey guys I'm back and my exam week is over so I can focus on this story now enjoy. ****J**

(Kelly's POV)

I went to the car park with Eve since I promised that I would go out with her for the night Eve walked up behind me "ready to go Kel's?" I nodded I never approved of the nickname 'Kel's' but hey it's a nickname I entered Eve's rental car "so where we headin' Eve?" Eve smiled "I'm thinking the movie theater to see a horror movie," I nodded "okay let's go Eve" we drove to the theater.

(Zack's POV)

I went back to the hotel and tried to knock on Kelly's door, but Layla stopped me "sorry Zack, Kelly's hanging around with Eve tonight" I knew my facial expression changed from happy to shocking "why?" Layla just shrugged and walked off, I scratched my head, and walked up to one of my buddy's room I knocked and surprise, surprise Dolph opened up "well if it ain't the internet champion Zack Ryder what's up dork?" I laughed a bit "well Kelly's hanging around with Eve so can hang with you" Dolph nodded with a smirk "yep sure come in." I closed the door behind me.

(2 hours later)

(Kelly's POV)

Me and Eve got out of the movie theater "that movie was so scary I'm still shaking," I said to Eve "stop being such a baby Kelly, can you wait a minute need to make a phone call to someone" I nodded.

(Eve's POV)

I went behind a wall and called someone "everything is going to plan you'll be coming in soon now that Maxine's gone okay bye," I went back to Kelly "let's get back to the hotel," I said with a smile.

(Layla's POV)

I sat in my hotel room with on my laptop on twitter, tweeting back to some of my fans the door opened Kelly got back from going 'somewhere' with Eve I walked up to Kelly "Kelly Zack's looking for you," Kelly just walked to the bed "can you tell him I'm sorry I need to sleep" Kelly said while taking off her up-boots I just went back on to my laptop.

(Eve's POV)

I got back to my hotel room and went to the phone I dialed a number "okay I'm back how about we meet tomorrow and the car park so I can tell Mr. Mcmahon about offering you a WWE contract, okay bye" I said while hanging up the phone and smiling to my self.

(Tuesday 11:53 AM)

(Eve's POV)

I walked down to the hotel room to meet the girl who's been telling me all of Kelly's secrets in the car park was a average size girl, a bit skinny, light blonde hair and dark brown eyes she was wearing a black tank top and white skinny jeans and diamond heels, I walked up to her "well it's finally nice to meet the girl who's been telling me all of Kelly's secrets so what's your name?" The girl smiled "my name is Lola nice to meet you Eve let me just tell that I'm a big fan of your work," Lola giggled a bit I liked this girl. "So how do you know Kelly's secrets?" she frown "back in high school we were best friends and we both went to OVW but she got called up to WWE and she didn't even talk to me again so I plan on destroying her life," I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder "that's good so I'll call Vince now and say to him to offer you a contract" Lola smiled.

(Kelly's POV)

I got up to notice Layla still sleeping I went over to her to wake her up, Layla jumped a bit "sorry Lay woke up late it's lunch" Layla rubbed her eyes and we both got changed and went down, I could hear my phone going off it said I received a text from Eve I opened it and it said 'R u go2 b at the SD tapings?' I texted her back 'ye u?' one minute I received another text from Eve 'good, I've got a friend who'd like to meet U' I smiled and put my phone away and went up to Layla "Lay you going to be at the Smackdown tapings tonight?" Layla looked down "sorry Kel I'm not" I smiled "okay well I've got to go see you Layla."

(Eve's POV)

Me and Lola went up to Mr. Mcmahon's office and I knocked on the door I heard Vince yell come in me and Lola both went in "Vince I'd like you to meet Lola she's been training with me" I lied "and I was thinking of offering her a WWE contract, Vince scratched his head "well you're my top heel diva I know you tell the truth, how about this she can be your assistant in the storyline you're having with Kelly" I could see Lola smile "thanks Mr. Mcmahon I will do my best, let's go Eve" Lola said to Eve.

(Kelly's POV)

I came over to the cantering area one of the workers gave me to script for tonight's show I looked over and it the worker came up to me again "sorry Kelly here's the updated script" it showed the updates and explaining how there's a new Diva debuting, Eve came up to me along with a girl "Kelly here is the new diva Lola she said you where her friend once" I remembered who it was now and hugged her "Lola oh my gosh it's you" Lola smiled as well sweetly but too sweetly "nice to see you to Kelly."

(Smackdown tapings)

(Eve's segment)

(She looks good to me V3 played)

The crowed booed as usual but some fans where wondering who the girl next to Eve was in a business suit, Eve and Lola both got in the work and Eve got a microphone "people listen to me, meet my new assistant Lola" Eve clapped her hands and Lola got the microphone "thank you people now let's say I kind of care about you people so Eve I was suggesting tonight for the main event there's going to be a six man tag team match let's say CM Punk, Sheamus and Zack Ryder against Dainel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler and the Big Show" Lola smiled at the suggestion "good idea Lola well that's tonight's main event people,"

(Holla plays)

Kelly Kelly comes out to a good pop with the divas championship, Kelly gets in the ring "Eve I want to thank you for putting Zack in the main event" Eve smiled "don't thank me Kelly thank Lola" Lola waved, Kelly went up to Lola "thanks Lola."

(Smackdown tapings: Main event)

Everyone's theme played and Kelly was in Zack's corner Kelly kissed Zack on the cheek and the match was under way but before the match started Eve's theme played and all the guys looked at her, "guys I had the perfect idea for this match how about we add a special guest referee come on out.. Lola" Lola came out with a referee shirt on.

(During the match)

Zack was setting up the rough ryder on Dolph but Lola stopped him by flirting with him, Kelly was yelling at Lola and asking 'what are you doing?' but Lola ignored her and jumped on to Zack with her legs wrapped around him and started to kiss him, Kelly was screaming and yelling, Lola stopped Zack stood there in shock and that made Dolph hit Zig Zag and leading them to win Kelly was yelling at Lola and Kelly pounced on her and started to but her in the face everyone was trying to pull Kelly off, but Lola rolled out the winning with a smirk and the show ended with Kelly yelling in the ring.

**So this is my kind of present to you long chapter, hope you liked it what do you think about my OC Lola? Is she a bi*ch to you or do you kind of like her, anyway hope you enjoyed peace. J**


	7. Chapter 7: Kelly in two

**Hey guys so I decided that I going to be updating everyday this week because I starting to get bored really easily and this is the only way to get out of my boredom so yeah and just a F.Y.I if any of you who are confused about Kelly being nice to Eve in the story, you might get confused because Eve spared those rumors about Kelly and Zack well Kelly feels sorry for Eve so sorry if you where confused but here is the story enjoy! I don't own WWE only my OC Lola this story was just made for fun.**

(Monday night RAW)

(Kelly's POV)

Me and Layla was walking in the catering area getting ready for RAW to start "so Layla are you in any segments tonight?" Layla nodded "yeah got a match with Beth Phoenix tonight, so got any segments?"I nodded as well "yeah backstage segment with Zack and in-ring with Eve and Lola," Layla shrugged "okay got to go Kelly," I waved at Layla, I turned around to run into Zack "hey Zack," Zack waved as well "Kelly we haven't been hanging round lately so want to go somewhere tonight ma-" Zack was cut off from Lola coming over "hey Kelly want to hanging round tonight? You know like good ole' times," I looked over to Zack to see if that was okay, Zack nodded which meant yes, "okay Lola see you tonight," Lola waved at me and walked off.

(Eve's POV)

I was at the women's locker room Lola opened the door and walked over to me "Eve I'm hanging around with Kelly tonight" I turned my head a bit "why?" Lola giggled "be happy that I am I just stopped Kelly from hanging around with Zack, Eve your plan is gold," I put my hand in front of me and laughed at little "Lola you're to nice stop, stop" I said dramatically, "I guess we should get ready for the show" Lola said, I agreed and nodded my head.

(Monday night RAW 7:00 PM)

The fireworks went off and the crowd of Houston, Texas went wild.

(A/N: John Laurinaitis is GM of Raw and Smackdown in this story)

People saw Miss. Eve Torres coming out with Lola, Eve had a microphone in her hand most of the fans didn't approve of that and started to chant 'Hoeski's' to both Eve and Lola, Eve started to talk anyway. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the GM of both RAW and Smackdown Mr. John Laurinaitis. Big Johnny came out with David Otunga, all 4 people went in the ring and Big Ace got a microphone "ladies and gentlemen welcome to, people power!" Eve, David and Lola clapped there hands while the crowd was boring, "now-" Big Johnny was interrupt with 'Cult of Personality' playing everyone knew CM Punk was coming out, CM Punk came out with his WWE championship on his shoulder, CM Punk did his usual entrance and got into the ring and looked at everyone in the ring, CM Punk started to talk "well sorry to interrupt one of your 'people power' speeches but I'm actually saving these people, now Johnny-" "That's Mr. Laurinaitis to you," CM Punk continued anyway "how many chance's are you giving Daniel Byran at my WWE championship he's faced me 2 ppv's in a row including 3 RAW shows, so can you maybe stop, wait do I have to get on my hands and knees to beg to you" CM Punk, David Otunga got a microphone "CM Punk I highly suggest you get out of Mr. Laurinaitis ring right now!" David yelled at CM Punk, the WWE champion just laughed "really David what you going to do, I mean anyone's tougher than you even those two hoeski's right there," the crowd cheered Lola and Eve both had a shocked face, Lola got a microphone "you know Punk-."

(Holla V3 plays)

The arena got on there feet and cheered for the Divas champion Kelly Kelly, Kelly also did her usual entrance and got into the ring, CM Punk handed her a microphone "Lola you need to shut up and Eve you need to stop being a hoeski" Eve grabbed the microphone off Lola "how dare you come out and say that, Miss. Kelly do you know who I am?" Kelly rolled her eyes, Eve smiled a bit "Johnny I've got a idea how about a 6 person mixed tag-team match CM Punk, Zack Ryder and Kelly Kelly against Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler and Lola," Eve said while looking at Lola, Lola looked afraid since she barely had any wrestling skill "Eve I me-" Eve just cut her off "you're doing it Lola oh and by the way Kelly you have 2 matches tonight how about one right now Kelly Kelly against Beth Phoenix for the Divas championship, starting now!" Everyone got out the ring while Kelly stayed in.

(Glamazon plays)

Beth Phoenix comes out and poses while cameras are flashing and the match starts.

(Beth Phoenix Vs. Kelly Kelly for the Divas championship)

The match starts with both Divas doing a headlock but Beth countered by grabbing Kelly's arm, Jerry 'the King' Lawler was cheering for Kelly "I hope Kelly keeps her championship she doesn't deserve to be in 2 matches tonight," Michael was cheering for Beth "well Kelly deserved Jerry, she shouldn't have not come out and made fun of Lola and Eve," getting back to the match Beth was dominating Kelly pushing her into the corner and doing a clothesline on her.

(7 minutes into the match)

Beth was setting up the glam-slam but while Kelly was in the air, Kelly countered with a K2 Kelly went for the pin "1..2..3 ding, ding, ding" the bell rung which meant Kelly won and still is your Divas championship and Kelly walked off backstage.

(Zack Ryder and Kelly Kelly backstage segment)

Zack went up to Kelly and hugged her "congrats babe" Kelly smiled "thanks Zack, but can I ask you a question?" the long island iced Z nodded, the blonde bombshell continued "you know when Lola kissed you it didn't mean anything right?" Zack hugged her "of course it didn't babe" Kelly smiled and the camera faded out.

(Eve and Lola backstage segment)

Eve and Lola was in John's office "Eve you know I can't wrestle Kelly will smash me out there," Eve put both her hands on Lola's shoulders "don't worry I'll train you, David get over here," Otunga went over with coffee in his hands "David you're going to help train Lola," David put his coffee down and got ready to train, the camera faded.

(6 person mixed tag-team match)

'Cult of Personality played'

CM Punk came out to one of the biggest pops of the night and yelled 'it's clobbin' time' and got into the ring.

'Oh Radio played'

Zack came out and yelled 'Woo Woo Woo' and got into the ring and fist pumped CM Punk just watched him.

'Holla Played'

Kelly came out with her Divas championship and got into the ring and hugged Zack Ryder but people who was around ECW in the year 2006 knew that this was very awkward.

'Here to show the world played'

Dolph came out with Miss. Excuse me Vicki Guerrero.

'Ride of the valkyries played'

All the fans in the arena started to chant 'Yes! Yes!' along with Byran, Daniel got in the ring and had a stare down with Punk.

(She looks good to me V3 played)

Eve and Lola came out and Lola looked scared still but Eve just brought her to the ring.

The match got started with Dolph and Punk these two had history with each other, hell everyone in the ring has had history with each other Dolph got the upper-hand with Punk and Dolph tagged in Bryan and Daniel started to do the 'Yes! Kicks' and went for the cover "1.." Punk kicked out and started to attack Bryan, Punk tagged in Ryder and Daniel crawled to the corner and Zack set you the Broski boot and it connected to Daniel's face, Zack went for the cover "1." The 'yes! Man' kicked out, but Zack thought of the perfect idea by tagging in Kelly and Kelly gladly accepted and Lola was forced to come in to the match.

Kelly slapped Lola in the face revenge for Smackdown and Kelly pounced on Lola, Eve screamed 'Get her Lola!' clapping her hands together, Lola crawled to the corner and Kelly connected with the Stick face! And Kelly went for the cover "1..2" a 2 count connected, Lola winked at Eve and Lola started to pretend that her head hurt, while the referee checked Lola, Eve hit Kelly over the head with her high heel the crowd booed.

**Hope you liked this chapter as I said long chapters every day this week hope you liked it. =)**


	8. Chapter 8: Some friends

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I had to visit my family, it was short notice but I'm back and here too do another chapter this might be short because it's early in the mourning but here is a chapter anyway.**

The crowd still booed over what Eve did too Kelly, Lola got Kelly into a roll-up "1..2..3" ding, ding, ding, because of the distraction Lola took the chance to pin Kelly and that allowed her too win the match, everyone got in the ring to celebrate, Eve hugged Lola, Vicki congratulated Dolph and Daniel started to do his signature 'yes!' around the winning taunting Punk.

(After the show)

(Kelly's POV)

I got changed and went too meet Lola at the car park, Eve went up to me "Kelly I have a spare space in my hotel room if you want the spare bed," I thought about it "I don't know I was meant to share with Zack but." Eve stopped her "no silly we haven't hanged round much and plus Lola's got her own room, what do you say deal?" I nodded "deal I guess I just need to tell Zack," Eve put her arm around me "don't worry hun' I told Lola to say that to Zack, oh and by the way Lola isn't feeling well so how about we hang round together?" I nodded "I guess hate too leave you out," Eve smiled.

(Eve's POV)

"I'll be right back Kel's," I had the perfect plan, I sent a text to Lola, I remember I had to keep up with the story line outside of the ring so I sent Lola a tweet.

'_ WWELolatheone Great match tonight, can't wait to show the world the real Kelly' _

I walked out.

(Zack's POV)

"Thanks for giving me a lift 'Nick'," I laughed "don't call me that Zack you know that brings back memories of being in the Spirit squad," I laughed "okay what ever I'll see you later." I went into my hotel room and got changed and edited some you tube videos, I heard a knock at the door I went up to the door and opened it.

(Lola's POV)

I had to fake my act "what's up?" Zack asked me "you sound like R-Truth there, anyway I don't think we got a chance to meet I'm Lola and I know your name," Zack replied "okay hi Lola," I giggled "can I come in? So we can get to know each other?" Zack shrugged "wait didn't you say earlier that you was meant to hang out with Kelly," I started to get worried "you're mistaken, I changed the plans since Kelly was busy she's not at the hotel now," Zack had a frown on his face "anyway tell me about your self Zack."

(Kelly's POV)

Me and Eve walked into the movies with popcorn and some drinks we waited for the movie to get started, I turned my phone on silent.

(Eve's POV)

A good 45 minutes into the movie I checked to see if Kelly was only looking at the movie, "I'll be right back Kelly I need the toilet," I 'accidentally' dropped my phone and again 'accidentally' dropped Kelly's phone "don't worry Kelly I'll get them," I got Kelly's phone and put my phone in my pocket and snuck away to the toilets, I searched through her contacts and found Zack.

(Zack's POV)

Lola told me her she used to be Kelly's best friend in high-school, I heard my phone buzz "hold on I'll be right back," I got out of my seat and went to the phone and it said I have a message from Kelly I opened it to see what it said, '_Sorry Zack but were over don't talk to me ever again you're such a asshole' _I widened my eyes "why the hell would she send that?" Lola got out her seat to check what it said "oh my god!" I put my hands on my head, "Zack how about a drink that will cool you off right," I agreed.

(Kelly's POV)

I still watched the movie and Eve came back.

(1 hour later)

"Man that was a long ass-movie right Eve?" Eve nodded and we headed back to are hotel but Eve stopped the car "Kelly I got another hotel it's 5 star," I smiled and Eve drove to that hotel.

(Lola's POV)

It was one hour later and Zack was wasted because I never drank, "man, Kelly why do that," Zack burped in between the sentence I just giggled "hey Zack do you still love Kelly?" Zack just fell down on the coach "I don't know, why did she say that," I touched my heart "that's not the only thing she's did, I'm your friend so I can tell you, she's said that you're a loser, nerd, and I'm quoting Chris Jericho here a ass-clown," Zack just fell "oh man I can't find a real girl in my life the real thing happened with Princess Leia," I just smiled "that's cute Zack, um can I use your phone for a second I need to talk to someone," Zack just pointed "go ahead," I took the phone a went into the bathroom and sent a text to Kelly.

(Kelly's POV)

We arrived at the room my phone buzzed, it was from Zack. '_Kel's where over I'm sorry but never speak to me please and never ask me why I dumped you I'll just walk away'_

I had tears in my eyes "why did Zack send that, ugh I never talking to him again," I went on the bed and laid down on it.

(Smackdown tapings)

(Eve's POV)

I arrived here with Kelly luckily I knew Zack wasn't here because he wasn't in one of the matches so I thanked god for that I did have some segments with Lola and Kelly but I got ready.

(Opening segment Eve and Lola)

(She looks good to me V3 played)

Eve walks out with Lola "people, people I know what you're thinking the two queens of WWE are here to save you and provide entertainment in your stupid city," the crowd booed "big Johnny isn't here tonight so I'm taking over and my first act is to give two title shots first Dolph Ziggler at the United States championship and Daniel Bryan at the WWE championship," the crowd booed at Eve "as for the Divas champion Kelly Kelly we are having a mini battle royal where all the divas in the WWE has a shot at Kelly for the divas championship at Money in the Bank," Eve smiled.

(Holla V3 plays)

Kelly comes out with the championship "what are you trying to do ruin my life who are you? Lay-cool? What next stupid nicknames 'Smelly-Kelly' 'The useless Barbie doll' seriously when I get the chance I'll be kicking your ass all over the arena," Eve smiled "no you won't I have protection and here she is."

**Can anyone guess who it is? Hope you enjoyed anyway message from me if you would like your OC in this story send me a message character creation on the profile I'm only looking for two OC's so I'm picking the best one's, anyway hope you enjoyed farewell from me the Broski.**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's note and Preview

**Hey guy's I'm just making a author's note saying I won't update this, till at least a month, I'm meant to be getting a new laptop soon, since this one isn't good with typing, and mostly because I'm lazy and my school's ended for the summer so I'm trying to enjoy summer, but I have a quick preview of the next chapter so enjoy! ****J**

(Kelly's POV)

After the women defeated me, I left the ring but I was limping on my right knee, the doctors came to see if I was all right but I shock my head, tears where flowing in my eyes, I saw Eve in the corner of my eyes she was smiling and laughing, then she got a micro-phone to her lips "Kelly, I have another surprise but that's RAW but I just have to say you have another match later tonight, call me Teddy Long for always doing Tag-team matches but later tonight you have a tag team match, but your partner is CM Punk, and I get to pick your opponents, so make sure that leg doesn't get in the way of your wrestling," Eve blew a kiss.

I walked backstage and I saw a person I didn't want to see..

**What do you think? Yeah or no, hope you liked the preview! Enjoy your day, evening or mourning or where ever you're reading this, bye! J**


End file.
